Hopefully surviving life with nine S-rank criminals
by AkatsukiFan0161
Summary: My names Aya. I'm just a normal 17 year old girl, fan of Naruto...or so I thought. This is the story of how I end up in the Ninja world, if that's what it's called, become a member of the Akatsuki, discover an amazing power I never knew I had and somehow end up trying to save the universe from several others. Confusing? Well, it makes more sense than most Fan Fictions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for actually bothering to take the time to look at my little attempt at a fanfic. **** Seriously though, this is my first ever post, so please, **_**please**_** review to tell me if anyone is bothering to read this and give criticism and stuff. I've wanted to do this for a while so tell me if it's good! I only own my OC, (basically a prettier version of me with a nicer name, and clearly more power) not Naruto, thank Jashin; Masashi Kishimoto does, so worship him! Also, I'm fairly new to Naruto, so please forgive me if I make any mistakes with Tobi's identity and such. You aren't in this chapter Magda, but you will be soon!**

"Okay, remind me again why I'm stuck doing missions with you that I never agreed to do in the first place _Sempai_?" I moaned to Deidara for the thousandth time that day, adding the "Sempai" on sarcastically to emphasise my annoyance.

"You know full well why, un," The blond responded with a sigh, "It's so Leader-Sama can have some time to decide what the hell to do with you since you just decided to drop into our base, announcing you're from another dimension where we are all fictional characters and you know everything about us; _Aya-chan_."

I gritted my teeth at the use of the nickname; he knew I hated it! …Probably why he'd used it, actually.

"Look, I never wanted to end up here, I just _did_! And I hardly just dropped by on your base, I was teleported here against my own will, and that was all over a week ago anyway!"

"Sure, sure, un" Deidara replied irritably, "But it's hardly something we can just brush off; especially since you brought that thing you call an iPod with you. That's not exactly something from this world, now, is it?"

"Wait, so you wouldn't have believed me if I didn't have my iPod with me?" I asked incredulously, "But why would I make something like that up?"

"You could have been a spy, and besides; would you believe me if in your world, I came up to you announcing I was from the "Naruto Universe" as you call it, hmm?" was the response.

I stared at him with a big grin plastered on my face. "You're asking the wrong person, Barbie. Fuck yeah I would!"

Said Barbie raised an eyebrow at me. "And who might Barbie be?"

"…Aside from you?" I retorted with a smirk, "you're better off not knowing; I don't want to die just yet."

Deidara sighed and turned away, muttering something under his breath about kids not appreciating him, which of course resulted in me yelling at him that 17 was not a kid, and that besides, he was only 19 himself; and so on. That was how pretty much all our conversations went after we met a week ago, on that insane day that turned my life around.

ONE WEEK AGO

It was a normal day in the boring, daily routine that was the life of Aya (aka. me). I was sitting at my desk, watching Naruto Shippuuden on my laptop as I normally do; kinda fangirling over Deidara…as I normally do, but that's beside the point. Sasori had just died, and to be honest, I was quite happy about it. I knew from enough internet browsing, and those bloody YouTube spoilers, that Tobi was going to be my favourite blondes' next partner, and was kind of excited to see what he'd be like. That, and I'd never really liked Sasori anyway, and so was happy to see him beaten by Sakura, without a doubt the most useless character in the series, next to Ino.

Anyway, just as the episode was finishing, I reached to take my iPod next to me off charge; and just as I did, the ground began to shake violently, and I began to feel worried. Earthquakes pretty much never happened in England, least of all Manchester and if they did, they were _never_ this strong. I looked up, and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, my medium-long brown-tinted-red hair (stupid weak dye) hanging loose, and my square rimmed glasses perched high on my nose. As I did, I saw behind me in the mirror, a sort of large, white portal opening up in thin air in front of my bookcase, almost completely filling my room with a bright light. I stood up and spun around, my bright yellow eyes widening in fear. The white portal, or whatever it was that had taken over my room, was slowly engulfing me, and before I had a chance to scream, I was dragged into the white light. I closed my eyes, letting myself sink into oblivion, and all was still.

When I finally opened my eyes again, my gaze was met with a hard, stone floor. Groaning, I pulled myself up, wondering just where the hell I was, but that question was answered pretty soon when I saw what was in front of me, and when I did, I almost passed out again.

For there, in front of me was the entire Akatsuki organisation. Some real, some holograms. It didn't matter which they were, what was important was that they were in front of me, and were most definitely not just manga drawings. And they were all staring right at me.

_Well fuck_, I thought to myself, _maybe, for once, revising instead of watching anime might just have been a better idea. I just never thought it would get me killed. Mum, you were right; although I doubt you were thinking of this when you told me to do my homework._

**Well, that's the end of my first chapter! Thank you so much for reading! Sorry you weren't in this Magda, but you and Adam will make an appearance soon, promise! So yeah, review if you read this and tell me what you thought! Thanks again and happy Narutoing… if that's even a word. My computer doesn't think so. **


	2. Chapter 2- IT WILL GET BETTER

**So hey again fellow Narutards! This chapter's still sort of an intro, but the next chapter will definitely start the plot. I wasn't expecting to get many reviews, but I do love them, so now to get more reviewers, if you comment you or your own characters name, looks and personality, and you are one of the first three to do so, I'll put you in the story! Your characters will have to be evil and maybe a little edited, though; I just need some new ideas. How's about that for motivation to review! Anyway, enjoy and remember that I don't own Naruto, as if you need reminding.**

The Akatsuki. They were all there in front of me. Pein (Nagato), Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Konan, Zetsu, and Tobi. Sasori was missing, but that made sense as Tobi was wearing the Akatsuki cloak. It must have been around the time just after he died, exactly where I was up to in the anime, now that I think about it. I opened my mouth to speak, but someone interrupted me before I could.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU BRAT! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN OUR BASE! I'LL SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN-SAMA BITCH!" That someone was, of course, none other than Hidan.

"Hidan calm down. The girl doesn't look like she was meant to end up here, and if she was, I doubt she could do much harm to us," replied Kakuzu.

"You're right there," interjected Kisame. "The kids' literally got no chakra. None. In fact, if she wasn't so clearly moving, I'd say she was dead."

There was a pause as the members all glared down at my trembling figure on the floor.

"Well, girl, it looks like you have some explaining to do," Pein finally spoke, directing his Rinnegan to my face.

I nodded slowly and shakily began to explain what had happened to me, and about how I was from a different world without chakra in which where they were all just fictional characters. It took me a while, as I kept being interrupted, but I managed to tell them everything I knew, as well as my name.

"Wait, so we don't even exist where you come from, yet you know everything about us, hmm?" probed Deidara in disbelief.

"I doubt she would make something like that up," Konan responded.

"Still, we need some kind of proof that this isn't a total lie," pointed out Zetsu's white side.

I was about to say I had none when I suddenly remembered the iPod I had taken off charge just before I had been whisked into the portal. I discovered it after rummaging about in my pockets for a bit. I held up the gadget so the criminals could see it.

"This is my iPod if it helps," I explained quietly. "It's a sort of machine from my world which plays music into your ears if you plug headphones into it," I showed them the earplugs which were conveniently attached to the music player.

"Let me see that," the Akatsuki leader (or rather his hologram) marched up to me and snatched the iPod from my hands.

I blinked in surprise. I hadn't expected the holograms to be solid. Damn ninjutsu.

The almighty invincible leader of the Akatsuki stared intensely at my iPod with an unreadable expression on his face. Slowly and cautiously, almost comically so, he pressed a button on it; almost dropping it in shock when it started blaring out some form of heavy metal rock at top volume. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his startled look.

"What, don't like my taste in music?"

Pein glared at me, as did the others who all looked a bit shaken themselves, even the forever emo-faced Itachi.

"What is this thing?" he questioned slowly.

"…I said before, it's a music player. Playing music is what it does," I told him slowly; trying, and failing, to keep the laughter at their reaction out of my voice.

"Don't get cocky, brat. The only reason you're still alive is because I've never seen anything like this before. I was asking how it works."

I winced at this remark. I'd forgotten that I was talking to an S-rank criminal here. Albeit one that was currently afraid of my iPod.

"Sorry, but I have absolutely no idea. I just use it; I didn't build it."

"SOME HELP YOU ARE BITCH! WHAT OTHER KIND OF MESSED UP SHIT DOES YOUR WORLD MAKE HUHH?" screamed a certain Jashinist, "AND DON'T GIVE ME ANY MORE CRAP ABOUT HOW WE'RE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS, I EXIST, JASHIN DAMMIT!"

"One, there was a much better way to ask that; two, you _do_ exist, just not in my world; three, it would take me forever to explain all our technology, but we do have a lot of things you don't," I informed him weakly.

"I'LL TALK TO YOU HOW I WANT, BITCH! I- OWCH!" The albino broke off his rant as he was smacked over the head like a little boy who'd misbehaved.

"Hidan, if you don't shut yourself up, I will for you," Kakuzu growled. Hidan muttered something under his breath, but did indeed stop talking.

"Much as I'd love to continue this little conversation, Itachi and I have some business to attend to, and we can't afford to waste any more time here," Kisame interrupted, with a nod of agreement from Itachi.

"Very well," nodded Pein, "we all have missions to do, so this discussion shall continue later at the base," he announced, and with that, Itachi and Kisames' holograms vanished.

Itachi and Tobi -or Obito- had both stayed silent throughout my explanation. This wasn't particularly unusual for Itachi, but I could practically feel Tobi's eyes burning through his mask into the back of my head, and I had a good idea why. I knew he'd be confronting me sooner or later with some questions of his own. Maybe he even knew why I was here, that would be just like him. Some of the other members were looking at me a bit warily as well, but despite their beliefs, I knew I wouldn't be letting their secrets out any time soon. I had a feeling I wouldn't live for very much longer if I did, their glares made that crystal clear.

"Since Deidara and Tobi are the only ones actually here, you can join them for the day until we all go back to the main hideout," the leader concluded.

I grimaced and stood up. Maybe Tobi's questions were going to come quicker than I thought. The rest of the Akatsuki's holograms disappeared and I was left alone with the masked man and the bomber. Deidara didn't look any happier than me.

"Tsh, why do I never get any decent partners," he muttered to himself, "an idiot and some teenage girl with no chakra, yeah."

"How do you think I feel?" I argued indignantly, "up until now, you guys were just drawings on a screen to me, and now you're…real and I'm stuck with you away from my family and, well everything. I don't even think it's set in yet," I suddenly felt a pang of sadness at the thought of my family. I didn't even know when I'd next be seeing them, but I had to put myself past that and start thinking about how to get back. I'd always dreamed of meeting the Akatsuki, but now I had, I just wanted to get back home.

"Yeah, yeah," the blond replied, clearly sounding bored, "let's just get back to the base, un"

"Hai, sempai!" announced Tobi ecstatically.

Pissed, but not surprised at the mans' lack of interest, I grudgingly followed him out of the small cave and into, well into the Naruto universe. I felt a sudden rush of adrenaline as it truly hit me where I was. I might miss home, but that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy being here, did it?

"I'm going to fly up and check to see no-one's following us, yeah," Deidara said, moulding some clay in his hands into the shape of a bird, and tossing it to the ground. My eyes widened as the terrorist made a hand sign and the model expanded to the size of a lorry.

"Wow," I breathed as he hopped onto the creation, "I've always wanted to see one of those in real life."

"Well now you can hmm," the blonde smirked; obviously satisfied someone appreciated his artwork. He flew into the air, circling around for a while. I gulped as I suddenly realized I was now alone with Obito, and that he appeared to be watching me closely.

"How much do you know," he questioned in a low voice. I shuddered. He sure got to the point fast.

"You're Obito Uchiha, right?" I tried to keep my answers as simple as possible so he wouldn't suspect me of lying. His body actions showed he was surprised at this answer. Surprised? Maybe it wasn't his doing that I was here then.

"If you tell anyone, I-"

"I know, I do have some sense," I cut him off, knowing what he would have said anyway, "but don't think this means I'll do anything you tell me to." The Uchiha let out a hollow laugh.

"Sure, sure. But don't think I'm letting you off the hook just because I want to know more about your world," he said, sounding quite amused at my defiance.

I suddenly let out a breath I hadn't even realised I'd been holding, as Deidara landed next to us. Man, Uchihas were scary; especially since this one seemed ready to kill me any time he wanted.

"It's clear, let's get going un," The artist declared.

"YAY!" exclaimed Tobi. Nervously, I nodded. This Uchiha wasn't just imposing and powerful, he was also a good actor, and that change in personality scared the shit out of me. Just another reason to make him even more terrifying, and judging how he looked at me; he knew it.

We arrived at the base by late evening. From the outside, it looked like a cave, but, after making our way past several traps; it started to look more like a home and less like a dank hole. **(Me: I know the Akatsuki would never have a base like this, as it would be pointless; but it helps the storyline)** We walked down a corridor, and arrived at a door near the end.

"This is Leader-Sama's office, he wants to see if you can do anything of use," Deidara explained to me, shoving me through the door, where the entire Akatsuki were waiting -all real this time- seemingly for me to arrive.

"Um…hey?" I said nervously. (Pathetic, I know, but what would you have said if nine of your favourite murderous manga characters were glaring down at you for the second time that day?) Pein raised an eyebrow at this greeting but pretended that he didn't notice.

"Itachi," he said glancing at the said shinobi, who promptly activated his sharingan and turned his gaze to me before I could even look away.

_Shit _I thought to myself._ Now you're done for._ I waited for something to happen, but it never did. I blinked. Was this some sort of test? Itachi was staring at me in shock. Itachi? In shock? _What the hell is going on here? _He quickly regained his composure though, before the others could see his expression.

"I can't," he stated simply._ Can't? Can't do what?_

"What do you mean you can't?" demanded Pein.

"I mean I can't she must have something protecting her, or some sort of power, because I can't access her mind,"

"Maybe it's her lack of Chakra?" Kisame suggested.

"No, I should still be able to put her under Genjutsu," was the monotone reply.

"G-Genjutsu?" I stammered, "Can someone please explain to me what the fuck is going on here?"

"We were going to put you under a Genjutsu to see how long you could last, but we appear to have discovered something much more interesting," Pein looked quite intrigued by my apparent immunity to Genjutsu, "You might be of more use than we originally thought." He walked over to me and appeared to be scanning over my eyes. "What else can you do?"

"Like hell I know!"

Most of the members sighed knowingly. I noticed some of them looked quite tired, despite it still being early in the night. _I guess it must be tiring being a ninja, _I noted. Pein seemed to see this too.

"We need to rest soon," he said, "in a week's time, Deidara and Tobi are going on a simple non-dangerous mission to recruit three new members, you can accompany them to see if you have any powers that may be awakened if you're put in any danger-"

"But you just said it was a non-dangerous mission!" I protested.

"It _is_, you have Deidara and Tobi to look after you if your group is attacked. Just coming closer to danger than you probably ever have might awaken something," to which my reply was a grunt.

"_Anyway_," he continued, "until then, you can do chores around the base and get to know everyone. Deidara will also help you train your physical skills as well, just in case,"

Said Deidara opened his mouth to complain, but one look from his leader caused him to shut his mouth again very quickly.

"TOBI WILL HELP TOO!" The masked man announced suddenly, making everyone jump.

"…And Tobi will help too, then," finished Pein weakly. I knew full well that this was Obito's way of keeping watch over me; and I didn't like it. "This meeting is over," declared the orange-haired man, and the room slowly emptied until just Deidara and I were left. He marched over me and snapped a Chakra control wristband onto my arm, muttering something about precautions and how he always got stuck with everyone's dirty work.

"Your room," he said flatly, chucking me into a bare room with only chair in the corner and no bed and locking the door. I sighed, crawling into the corner and sat hunched over, feeling rather depressed. _I wonder how much time has passed in my world._ I wondered to myself before falling into a deep and restless sleep.

One week of sweeping for hours on end and running till I collapsed (their ideas of chores and training) later, it was time for the mission and I couldn't think of anything worse than spending the entire time with a power- crazy phyco and a terrorist bomber. I now struggled to remember what I ever saw in the blond. I guess people are different when you actually meet them.

And so, we set off on the mission to recruit three new members. The very mission this story started with actually.

**Finally! Second chapter complete! Sorry if things were a bit rushed; I just wanted to get onto the actual plot ASAP. I know it's been boring up till now but things WILL get interesting! I PROMISE! So yeah, review and remember the character thing I mentioned at the top. ONLY THE FIRST THREE PEOPLE…not that I expect to even get that many reviews, but I'm an optimistic person. Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3- Powers, Fish and a rare Plot!

**Hooray for chapter three! Sorry these chapters take so long to come out; I'm just a busy person…actually I just couldn't be arsed…but it's here now! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourited! Especially to ****Aura-envylove**** and ****Piper**** (even if you were just a guest) for giving me their characters! I'll try to write them as best as I can! There's still one more place for a character, so review with yours if you can please****. If not, I can easily just use two; the characters will show up next chapter. Oh, and I know it seemed like it, but your OC's **_**won't**_** be the three new recruits for the Akatsuki, they will be some other characters mentioned later, so don't think I've forgotten you! I hope to get the plot started in this chapter, so enjoy! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and don't forget it.**

**Note: This chapter takes place right after the conversation in the first chapter as that was pretty much where I got up to.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I sighed inwardly to myself. Arguing with Deidara was always such hard work. He had such a big ego that he could never be swayed from his point of view, even if he was clearly wrong.

"So, who's the first recruit we're meeting, then?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"A man going by the name of Sakana-jin," was the disinterested response from Deidara.

"Sakana-jin…" I thought for a second, "hold on, doesn't that mean 'Fish Man'? Why would anyone call themselves that?"

"According to Leader-Sama he can turn into a fish in water and conceal his Chakra and scent from anything else. Maybe that's where the whole fish thing came from, hmm,"

"I guess, but… _Fish man_? It sounds like some crappy superhero or something,"

"Maybe Sakana-Kun was bullied and called that name!" Tobi gasped in disbelief.

"Maybe," I snorted at the thought.

"TOBI FEELS SO SORRY FOR SAKANA-KUN! HE WILL TRY TO BE NICE TO ALL FISH MEN FROM NOW ON!" I blinked, then burst into laughter.

"…Tobi, you haven't even met the man yet, yeah," Deidara pointed out, eyebrow raised.

"_Fish_ man _actually_. Get your facts right, Barbie"

"DAMMIT, AYA! STOP CALLING ME BARBIE, WHO EVER THE FUCK THAT IS, UN!"

"Deidara-Sempai's starting to sound like Hidan now!" exclaimed Tobi in shock.

"He has a point there, Blondie. Watch your language!"

"You watch yours, Aya. Don't forget who you're dealing with, hmm," the blonde growled.

"Sure, sure. But you can't do anything to me. It's clear that's what Pein- Sama told you."

"So he's 'Sama' now and I'm still Barbie?"

"I can call you Sempai if you want," I responded with a grin. The 19 year-old uttered a string of curses at me. "Woah, _Sempai_; you really are starting to sound like Hidan," Before I could receive a reply, Tobi interrupted our conversation;

"SEMPAI, AYA-CHAN! WE'RE HERE!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I stared up at the towering waterfall before me.

"Fitting home for a Fish Man,"

"You don't say,"

We made our way through a small gap in the rock next to the crashing water and into a vast cave converted into a sort of apartment. In the corner of the room was a single bed and cabinets lined the walls, as well as a small cooker. It was completely empty.

"Maybe he's out?" I suggested uncertainly.

"…Well, I can't sense any Chakra, but he _can _conceal it, hmm," replied Deidara. Suddenly, a blur of colour flew in front of me. Before I could react, it was headed towards me and the most I had time to do was brace myself for impact. I caught a glimpse of the man's eyes and found myself wishing he would stop. That was when it happened. I was in my attackers mind. I don't know how I knew this; I just did, because I could see every thought of his.

I could see all of his memories, everything he ever wanted, every reason for his being. They were all floating around me in pictures, words, videos and sound. It was like being in a frighteningly oppressing crowd of people. I reached out with my mind towards a single, insignificant memory of a night at a bar. I touched it and it vanished, just like that. I did the same for his memory of arriving here. That vanished too. I blinked in surprise, pulling out of his mind just like that. In the real world, no time had passed, but my attacker suddenly stopped moving.

"Hold on a second," he muttered, confused, "how the hell did I end up here?"

Deidara and Tobi suddenly stopped too. Both looked equally confused at the strangers' reaction, and glanced at me. I'd dropped to the ground in shock, breathing heavily and shaking at what I'd just done. I'd just read a man's mind and changed his memories. I now knew what Pein meant by me having other powers and it scared me.

Slowly I looked up at the puzzled man before me, taking him in for the first time, and gasped at what I saw. His body was covered in gills, and his feet and hands were webbed, with slimy, pinkish skin. I looked up at his face, and as I did, my eyes widened.

"W-Will?" I stammered, "What are you doing here?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The young man stared at me, looking even more confused than before.

"Who's Will?" he questioned, "My name's Sakana-jin, or at least that's what people tend to call me,"

"N-no," I shook my head, "where I come from, I have a friend who looks just like you…well, his face at least,"

At this, Tobi turned his mask to face me. I could tell he was thinking about this as much as I was; if these worlds were connected somehow, and there were parallel versions of us in each world…maybe there was a way for me to get back after all! Deidara and Sakana-jin, on the other hand didn't seem troubled by this.

"Probably just a coincidence, un," shrugged Deidara, looking disinterested. Even though I knew he had a point, I couldn't help but feel that there was more to this.

"Where you come from? Could you guys please tell me who you are?" piped up the fish man.

"AKATSUKI!" announced Tobi proudly. A frown crossed Sakana-jins' face.

"Akatsuki? I told you guys already, I'm not interested!"

"Well, you don't have much of a choice," responded Deidara.

_So they're taking him against his will._ I noted with interest. _Despite the fact that this is what happened to Deidara, he doesn't seem very troubled by it._ I opened my mouth to remind the said blondeof this, but before I could, the fish-man-thing-that-bared-a-striking-resemblance-t o-my-friend-Will interrupted me.

"I'm not going with you that easily!" He yelled, making several rapid hand signs, "Splash No Jutsu!"

I tensed and backed away as a flash of bright white light entered the room, blinding me momentarily. I tensed, prepared to dodge any possible attacks in any way possible with a few of the techniques I'd learnt from Deidara over the past week, but there was no need to.

I looked over at where the light had been and blinked when I saw Sakana-jin. The sight in front of me was quite fitting for a man of his name, if it wasn't so messed up, that is. Tobi tilted his head to one side.

"…Why is Sakana-Kun flapping about on the floor like a fish…?" Deidara and I were both to disturbed to even think what to say. Usually I would've found this hilarious, but I was really just trying to comprehend exactly _why_ the Akatsuki would hire someone whose most powerful attack was looking like a retarded seal.

Sakana coughed awkwardly and stood up, brushing himself down as he did so.

"I, err…forgot it doesn't work outside of water," he muttered weakly. Slowly I turned to the blonde next to me.

"Hey… Barbie? Remind me again why this… thing is going to become a future member of the Akatsuki,"

"Ask leader-Sama, not me. Whose_ name _is _Deidara _by the way, yeah,"

"Just get over it already. It suits you better,"

"_Meaning?_"

"Meaning you look like a Barbie…you wash your hair with rose scented shampoo; don't you?" The bomber blushed furiously.

"What of it! It's none of your business anyway, hmm!"

"Umm… maybe you should take care of Sakana-Kun first before arguing, Sempai," Tobi piped up nervously. I raised an eyebrow. It was a worrying thought that Tobi, of all people, had become the voice of reason.

"Actually, guys it's okay with me that I have to join the Akatsuki; I just wanted to see how effective my new Jutsu was…which it apparently isn't much…heh…heh," Explained the fish man with an embarrassed laugh.

"Now we can be friends, Sakana-Kun!" cheered Tobi to the baffled-looking man, who took a step back in surprise at the masked mans' child-like behaviour, obviously not expecting this from a member of a notorious criminal organisation. Noticing this, I gave him a sympathetic grin.

"You'll get used to them sooner or later," I explained, enjoying sounding like I was one of them. Deidara, on the other hand, was not so happy about this.

"Hey, stop being so cocky," he growled, "you barely even know us,"

"Don't forget I've read the manga you're in in my world," I muttered, "I might know more than you think." I noticed Tobi/Obito tense visibly as I said this, while the blonde just tilted his head in confusion.

"…Right. Well, we should really get going; we've got a long journey ahead of us,"

We all nodded in agreement to this, and so we set off to find the next member of the Akatsuki in a strange parade of a terrorist bomber, a teenage girl, an insane masked man and a half human- half fish. The bizarreness of it all made me want to laugh.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Third person POV-several miles away in a house in a small village.)

"I trust you have collected a sufficient amount of data on the girl?" A young man asks a woman. His tone is demanding yet calm. The woman bows.

"Yes sir; I suspect her power is starting to show itself by now,"

"Excellent. The leaders will be keeping a closer eye on her and us now, so make sure you do too. Tell our spies to move into action immediately,"

"Of course, sir,"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry your OCs weren't in this chapter, I'm waiting until I have three; still one place left! Thank you so much for reading! Please review and tell me if the plot looks good so far, even if there isn't much of it so far. I will update quicker from now on, I promise!**


End file.
